


Awesome Tomorrow Awaits

by Yukkuri (Sweet_Yukkuri)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Reunion Sex, Students, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Yukkuri/pseuds/Yukkuri
Summary: DoYoung et Yuta vivent une relation à distance depuis bientôt deux ans. Et cette distance commence à peser pour DoYoung, qui s'inquiète à chaque instant de l'état de santé de son amoureux. Et lors d'une soirée de fin de semestre, il reçoit une agréable surprise.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Awesome Tomorrow Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir à tous~ 
> 
> Alors, me voilà avec un OS DoYu, ship que j'apprécie particulièrement en ce moment. L'idée de cet OS m'est venu d'un gif qui est passé dans ma TL, et il m'a fortement inspiré pour l'une des scènes et pour l'histoire en général.   
> A la base, je voulais écrire un PWP, mais c'est finalement devenu un OS avec une trame : il devait pas y avoir de plot, que du porn, mais j'me suis laissée emporter (et pour le lemon aussi d'ailleurs *part se cacher*) donc du coup on passe d'un OS à plus de 7k mots qui n'étaient pas forcément prévus XD
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez~ 
> 
> Bonne lecture,   
> Yukkuri

DoYoung soupira, jetant un regard sur son téléphone alors qu’il était censé suivre son cours de perspectives. Sa jambe bougeait frénétiquement et il avait le bout de son stylo dans la bouche, le regard perdu sur un point du tableau, loin des gribouillages du professeur qui leur expliquait il ne savait quelle notion. Le brun fronça les sourcils et retint un soupir de frustration en voyant l’écran de son téléphone rester sombre, signe qu’il n’y avait aucun nouveau message ni notification. Il jeta son stylo sur la table, puis vint taper de ses doigts sur la table avec impatience en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il se reçut un coup de coude dans le bras, le faisant sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers son voisin de droite, tombant sur le regard contrarié de son ami JaeHyun.

« __ Hey, tu peux pas arrêter deux minutes ? Tu me perturbes à gigoter comme ça._

 __ Désolé,_ s’excusa alors immédiatement le coréen. _C’est juste que-_

 __ DoYoung,_ l’interrompit le blond _, envoie-lui un message si ça te stresse tant que ça._ »

Le brun fit une petite moue contrariée à son ami, qui leva les yeux au ciel en tentant de se reconcentrer sur le cours, alors que DoYoung tentait de faire de même, refusant d’envoyer lui-même un message. Un coin de son esprit était toujours tourné vers la réponse qu’il attendait depuis le début de la journée. Il savait bien qu’il n’aurait pas de réponse dans l’immédiat, mais il voulait se rassurer. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête, retournant son téléphone pour masquer l’écran, et se concentra vraiment sur le cours sous le regard tout de même amusé de JaeHyun.

Soudain, le téléphone de DoYoung vibra sur la table, les faisant sursauter, lui et son camarade. DoYoung ouvrit de grands yeux et lâcha son stylo qu’il avait repris pour gribouiller quelques notes, et s’empara de son téléphone en vitesse, le déverrouillant tout aussi rapidement. Un sourire illumina son visage en voyant qu’il s’agissait de la notification qu’il attendait. JaeHyun, en voyant son expression, comprit et soupira en marmonnant un « _Enfin_ » en se reconcentrant sur le cours.

DoYoung pour sa part, se concentra sur l’écran de son téléphone. Il s’empressa d’ouvrir le message, mais perdit un peu son sourire en lisant le contenu.

« _Coucou~ Dons ! Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, j’avais un truc rapide à régler. Tu me manque aussi babe ! En revanche… Je suis désolé, mais on ne pourra pas s’appeler cet après-midi comme prévu, j’ai un projet de fin d’année qui vient de tomber et je dois gérer ça, comme Ten m’a lâchement abandonné. Promis, je t’appelle dès que je peux ce soir ! Love you~ <3_ »

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, reposant son téléphone sur la table avant de s’affaler sur sa chaise. Il ne s’attendait pas à cette réponse. Une nouvelle moue se forma sur son visage, et il resta un instant à ne rien faire, avant de reprendre son téléphone pour répondre. Il tenta de ne pas trop paraître déçu, mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir l’appeler comme prévu l’agaçait un peu. Avec la période du nouvel an, ils n’avaient pas pu trop communiquer ou s’appeler, chacun trop pris par les festivités en famille. Et être dans deux pays différents n’aidaient pas vraiment.

« __ Tout va bien, Do ?_ »

La voix de JaeHyun sortit DoYoung de ses pensées, et il redressa la tête vers lui, lui faisant un petit sourire se voulant convainquant.

« __ Oui oui, ça va._

 __ Je ne te crois pas une seconde. D’habitude à chaque message de Yuta, t’es comme un dingue, et là tu tires une tronche de dix mètres de long. Il se passe quoi ?_ »

DoYoung soupira, se trouvant stupide de réagir ainsi pour un simple appel manqué, mais sous le regard inquiet de JaeHyun, il expliqua :

« __ Il vient de me dire qu’on ne pourra pas s’appeler aujourd’hui. Apparemment, Ten l’a lâché alors qu’ils viennent d’avoir un projet de dernière minute. Du coup…_

 __ T’es déçu. C’est normal ça, mais t’inquiète pas, il t’appellera dès qu’il peut, hm ? A charge de revanche. Puis ça ira mieux quand il pourra revenir cet été. Il restera plus longtemps,_ expliqua le blond, sachant combien leur relation à distance pesait à DoYoung. »

Cette phrase réconforta un peu ce dernier, bien que son cœur restât toujours contrarié de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec son chéri durant la journée. Yuta et lui étaient ensemble depuis bientôt deux ans, et depuis le début de leur relation amoureuse, ils avaient toujours passé plus de temps loin l’un de l’autre qu’ensemble. Yuta était un étudiant en échange international dans sa faculté d’Arts à Seoul, et il avait étudié six mois en Corée du Sud, avant de repartir pour le Japon, dont il était originaire. DoYoung et lui avaient passé la moitié de leur relation à se chamailler et se lancer des piques, avant de se lier d’une forte amitié, puis de se mettre ensemble lors d’une soirée organisée par leur faculté. Malheureusement, Yuta avait dû retourner à Osaka un mois seulement après leur mise en couple.

Et depuis, il faisait des allers-retours pour quelques projets, et surtout pour voir le coréen. DoYoung était allé chez lui l’été dernier, pour éviter à son amant de faire un voyage supplémentaire en week-end, alors qu’il était encore en plein dans un projet, et surtout très fatigué. Ses travaux de fin d’année étaient toujours rudes, Yuta étant dans un cursus de danse moderne assez exigeant car beaucoup de candidats abandonnait et essayait parfois de saccager les projets des autres. Et Yuta avait également quelques problèmes physiques qu’il avait d’abord essayé de cacher à DoYoung : son genou lui posait beaucoup de difficultés, car parfois, il ne pouvait tendre la jambe, ou s’entraîner trop longtemps, ce qui le faisait souffrir.

DoYoung se souvint d’un soir où Yuta avait eu vraiment mal, ne pouvant pas poser ni plier sa jambe, les larmes aux yeux à chaque mouvement. A cette pensée, il soupira. Il espérait juste que le « truc à régler » dont le japonais avait parlé n’était pas en rapport avec une quelconque blessure. Car il savait très bien que Yuta ne lui disait pas toujours quand il souffrait. DoYoung sortit de ses pensées en entendant son téléphone vibrer une nouvelle fois. Il regarda l’écran et un petit sourire se forma sur son visage en voyant que Yuta venait de lui envoyer un nouveau message, lui disant combien il lui manquait et s’excusant encore. Il mordilla sa lèvre et lui répondit, au moment où la fin du cours était annoncée. Il rangea ses affaires, et suivit naturellement JaeHyun à l’extérieur pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Ils retrouvèrent alors les étudiants du cours de danse, déjà installés sur une table à l’extérieur placée à l’ombre sous un grand arbre du parc. TaeYong accueillit tout de suite JaeHyun avec un grand sourire, l’embrassant sur la joue en l’invitant à s’installer à ses côtés, tandis que Johnny faisait une grimace, se moquant du couple. Il salua DoYoung par une franche accolade, tandis qu’ils s’installaient tous pour manger ensemble, commençant à discuter tranquillement. Tout naturellement, la discussion s’aventura vers Johnny et DoYoung et leurs amants respectifs. Johnny était le petit ami de Ten, qui étudiait avec Yuta, mais dans un échange international inversé : contrairement à Yuta, il étudiait en Corée et faisait un échange avec l’école japonaise. Il était également le partenaire de travaux de Yuta.

« __ Alors, Ten revient quand ?_ Demanda JaeHyun, une main sur la cuisse de TaeYong.

 __ Normalement, ce week-end ! Il m’a dit que tout était fini pour les examens, et qu’ils étaient complètement libres dès ce soir ! Et il doit encore me confirmer, mais normalement, son avion arriverait Dimanche._ Lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire, excité. »

A ces mots, DoYoung fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« __ Quoi ?_ »

Johnny ne fit pas attention à sa réaction, commençant à déblatérer sur ses retrouvailles prévues avec le thaïlandais, comme à son habitude, sous les rires de tout le monde, sauf DoYoung, qui se répétait les mots du grand châtain en boucle. Il vint se mordre la lèvre inférieure sous le stress, s’emparant de son téléphone pour relire le message de Yuta. Il se redressa alors brusquement, surprenant ses amis qui le regardèrent partir vers le bâtiment s’isoler à pas rapides. Il essaya immédiatement d’appeler Yuta, une boule lui nouant l’estomac. Yuta lui avait menti. _Menti_. Délibérément. Pourquoi ?

« __ Allez décroche… S’il te plait…_ »

Il fut redirigé sur le répondeur et soupira, avant de lui envoyer un premier message. Il tenta de l’appeler une seconde fois, et tomba une nouvelle fois directement sur la messagerie. Il lui envoya un nouveau message, un peu plus énervé, avant de grogner, vraiment contrarié à présent. Surtout lorsqu’il vit que les messages n’étaient pas distribués. Il commençait à douter. Et si Yuta lui cachait vraiment quelque chose de grave ? Il commençait à angoisser. Il dût se résoudre à rejoindre JaeHyun lorsqu’il fut l’heure de retourner en cours pour le début d’après-midi. Heureusement, c’était un simple travail de recherches en binôme. Il s’installa à côté de JaeHyun déjà placé à un poste, et il ne dit rien. Il s’assit sur la chaise, venant directement caler sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table, poussant un long soupir.

« __ DoYoung ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_ »

Le brun hésita un instant avant de répliquer :

« __ Yuta m’a menti._

__ Comment ça ?_

__ Il a aucun projet en cours avec Ten. T’as entendu John non ? Alors pourquoi il m’a dit ça ?_ Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, jetant presque son téléphone sur la table devant son ami.»

Il laissa le blond lire la conversation avant de reprendre, pensif et anxieux :

« __ Et si… Et s’il s’est blessé ? Et qu’il n’ose pas me le dire. Et si cette fois, c’est un problème plus grave que ce qu’il a déjà eu ? Pourquoi il m’a menti ?_

__ DoYoung, ce n’est peut-être rien, te fais pas des films tout seul._

__ Ca change pas le fait qu’il m’ait menti délibérément._ »

JaeHyun vint frotter ses cheveux avant de demander :

« __ T’as essayé de l’appeler ?_

__ Evidemment. Deux fois. Mais je tombais directement sur messagerie. J’ose pas appeler Momoka…_

__ Attends ce soir, quand vous vous appellerez comme promis hm ? Paniques par pour rien._ »

DoYoung resta pensif durant toute l’heure de travail, regardant sans cesse son téléphone, envoyant encore plusieurs messages à Yuta, qui restèrent sans réponse. Il le mit finalement en silencieux, et suivit la deuxième heure de cours de l’après-midi sans rien dire, de plus en plus contrarié envers le japonais. Il n’aimait pas être ignoré, surtout si on lui mentait en plus. En fin de journée, ils retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois leurs amis, et voyant l’état de DoYoung, ils lui proposèrent de les rejoindre.

« __ Allez, DoYoung ! On est en vacances, profites un peu. Viens te détendre avec nous à la soirée !_ »

La soirée dont parlait TaeYong, c’était la soirée à thème organisée pour fêter le nouvel an. DoYoung ne voulait pas y participer, mais entre se morfondre chez lui à s’inquiéter et passer une soirée à se détendre avec ses amis, le choix était fait. Il finit par accepter, et rejoignit finalement TaeYong chez lui, sans remarquer le clin d’œil échangé entre les deux danseurs. Il se laissa entraîner et se retrouva bien vite devant l’armoire de TaeYong, ce dernier lui tendant un ensemble foncé, avec une touche de néon jaune au niveau du col et des bras, visiblement déjà préparé. Il soupira mais l’enfila tout de même, et donna même le feu vert à son ami pour qu’il lui maquille un peu les yeux. Il récupéra également une paire de lunettes rondes aux verres teintés de bleu, et se coiffa rapidement.

Les deux amis rejoignirent leurs camarades au centre-ville, et tous purent ensuite se rendre au lieu de la soirée, un grand panneau lumineux rouge formant les mots « _Awesome tomorrow awaits_ » les accueillant, leur signifiant qu’ils étaient au bon endroit.

DoYoung se détendit enfin une fois dans l’ambiance, son quatrième verre de cocktail à la main. Il resta accoudé au petit bar improvisé par l’association de leur université et regarda ses amis rigoler et danser. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant JaeHyun se pencher sur TaeYong pour l’embrasser passionnément, espérant lui aussi pouvoir serrer son amant contre lui. Ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis trois mois maintenant, cela commençait à faire long, et n’importe quel message, n’importe quel appel même long de trois heures, ne pourrait pas remplacer la présence de Yuta près de lui, ni combler son absence.

Il soupira, commençant à se sentir morose à nouveau, mais sursauta lorsque Johnny vint l’attraper par le bras, le tirant avec lui. Il protesta un peu, avant de se laisser entraîner en rigolant, oubliant un instant ses soucis et inquiétudes. Il se laissa entraîner dans la musique, jouant avec ses lunettes et rigola encore lorsque le grand châtain lui mit un bâton lumineux vert enroulé en guise de collier. Il s’amusa alors ave Johnny, laissant les deux amoureux batifoler de leurs côtés, avant de danser tous les quatre. Ils furent cependant interrompus dans leur euphorie lorsqu’une main fine se posa sur le bras de John, qui se retourna alors vivement, faisant face à Ten. Il éclata de joie et attrapa le petit brun dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui en les faisant tournoyer sur eux-mêmes.

DoYoung resta un instant interdit, plus que surpris de voir le thaïlandais ici, avant qu’une silhouette au loin n’attire son attention. Il se décala alors de son groupe d’amis qui accueillait Ten avec bonne humeur, et s’éloigna un peu d’eux pour s’approcher de la silhouette familière. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, figé sur place en le reconnaissant. Il le regarda s’approcher sans bouger ni réagir, n’y croyant pas. Il ne sortit de sa léthargie qu’une fois bien en face de lui, et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mine désolée et hésitante.

« __ Dons…_ »

L’appel de ce surnom si particulier le fit réagir, et il prit une grande inspiration avant de s’approcher à son tour, le détaillant, réalisant enfin que Yuta était vraiment là devant lui. Il remarqua alors qu’il était vêtu de l’un de ses habituels jeans noirs déchirés sur les cuisses et les genoux, et d’un t-shirt blanc qui apparaissait brillant grâce aux lumières ultraviolettes qui entouraient la piste de danse. Il s’attarda ensuite sur son visage, observant le léger maquillage qu’il portait : deux lignes de petits cercles blancs arboraient sa joue gauche, et un trait de crayon noir entourait ses yeux, rendant son regard noisette envoûtant. Il passa une main hésitante à la base de sa nuque, ses doigts effleurant ses cheveux d’un roux flamboyant. La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vu, son amant était châtain. Et ses cheveux étaient plus courts.

« _ _Ils ont poussé depuis la dernière fois…_ Chuchota-t-il. »

Son intervention sortit Yuta de sa propre contemplation, et il le regarda, interdit, avant de lâcher un petit rire nerveux. Il vint coincer sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, lui demandant d’une voix amusée, mais toujours empreinte d’une légère anxiété :

« __ C’est la première chose que tu trouves à dire ? T’es pas croyable..._ »

Il lâcha un nouveau rire, qui fut vite interrompu lorsqu’il se retrouva plaqué contre le corps de son amant qui avait passé des mains possessives autour de sa taille fine. Ils plongèrent leurs regards l’un dans l’autre, Yuta passant négligemment l’une de ses mains sur l’épaule de son compagnon. La seconde main du japonais trouva sa place sur la joue de son amant, et il le regarda avec amour, avant de glisser sa main sur sa nuque pour l’attirer à lui. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec empressement, échangeant un baiser tendre mais passionné. Le pouce de Yuta caressa doucement la peau à la jonction entre sa mâchoire et son oreille, créant des frissons qui le firent sourire dans le baiser. Baiser qui devint rapidement plus profond, DoYoung transmettant sa passion et sa joie à Yuta et lui montrant combien il était heureux de le retrouver dans ces conditions.

Yuta sépara leurs lèvres lorsqu’il dut reprendre sa respiration, et il laissa son front s’appuyer sur celui de son amant, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et il lui murmura d’une voix douce :

« __ Tadaima._ »

Ce à quoi DoYoung répondit avec autant de tendresse, oubliant toutes ses questions et inquiétudes :

« _ _Okaeri, Yu._ »

Leur échange tendre fut cependant interrompu par leurs amis, Johnny et TaeYong éclatant de joie, les ayant enfin repérés l’un contre l’autre. Les deux coréens échangèrent un high-five sous les yeux ébahis de DoYoung et ceux rieurs de Yuta.

« __ Good job my friend~ ! Mission success !_ »

Ten sautilla sur place et vint tapoter l’épaule du brun, tout en tapant dans la main de Yuta, sous l’incompréhension totale de JaeHyun et DoYoung. Il fixa Yuta, ne comprenant rien et son amant se recolla à lui pour lui embrasser la joue tout en posant sa tête contre son épaule, les mains de DoYoung retrouvant naturellement leurs places sur ses hanches. Il resta un instant silencieux, puis lui murmura d’une voix douce :

« __ Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages aujourd’hui. Je voulais te faire la surprise._

 __ Attends, quoi ?_ Demanda DoYoung, perdu. »

Il entendit Yuta rire, et fronça les sourcils en soupirant. Il remarqua à peine que leurs amis étaient repartis plus loin danser pour les laisser profiter de leurs retrouvailles surprises. DoYoung reporta son attention sur son compagnon qui était toujours contre lui, humant l’air de la musique.

« __ Yuta ? Qu’est-ce que tu-_

 __ Ne t’énerve pas…_ Le coupa ce dernier avant de reprendre : _Je voulais te faire la surprise de revenir plus tôt. Nos cours et examens sont finis avec Ten, donc notre année aussi. On est juste en attente des résultats._

 __ Mais alors tu…_ Il fut rapidement interrompu par son amant une nouvelle fois.

_ _Je t’ai menti, oui, désolé. J’ai demandé à John et Tae de faire en sorte que tu viennes à la soirée pour te surprendre. Mais je ne pensais pas que John allait vendre la mèche à propos de Ten et donc t’inquiéter…_ Finit-il avec une petite moue désolée. »

DoYoung força Yuta à se détacher de son cou et le regarda, intrigué par son dernier mot.

« __ J’ai jamais dit que je m’étais inquiété…_

_ _Pas besoin, je te connais._ Lui répondit le roux avec un sourire attendri. _Et comme tu peux le voir, je suis entier et de retour._ »

Il se pencha ensuite à nouveau vers lui pour qu’ils échangent un nouveau baiser, bougeant légèrement au rythme de la musique, leurs corps ne se quittant pas. DoYoung glissa l’une de ses mains à la lisière du pantalon moulant de son amant, ses doigts se promenant sur sa peau pâle, le faisant frissonner et soupirer entre ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux, avant que Yuta ne s’écarte, l’attirant à sa suite vers le bar pour récupérer de nouveaux verres de cocktails. Ils trinquèrent et profitèrent enfin de la soirée tous les deux, heureux de s’être retrouvés.

Ils re retrouvèrent rapidement un peu alcoolisés, euphoriques de se retrouver plus tôt que prévu. DoYoung gardait sans cesse un contact avec son amant, de peur qu’il ne disparaisse. Il le tenait par la main, par la hanche, ou d’une main sur la cuisse lorsqu’ils s’asseyaient pour discuter. Cependant, il avait envie de plus de contact. Ainsi, Yuta se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre l’un des arbres, le corps du coréen contre le sien, les mains de celui-ci s’aventurant sous son t-shirt, ses doigts parcourant la ligne de ses abdos. Yuta gémit dans le baiser passionné qu’ils échangeaient, profiter des attentions dont il était témoin. Il détacha leurs lèvres pour prendre sa respiration, penchant la tête en arrière en sentant les lèvres du brun rejoindre son cou.

« __ Do… DoYoung…_ »

Sa tête lui tournait d’une manière délicieuse, tous ses sens en éveil face aux attouchements de son amant, et il ne se rendait compte que maintenant combien trois mois sans contact physique pouvait le rendre sensible. Il gémit une nouvelle fois le prénom du coréen, sa main se figeant dans ses cheveux lorsque ses lèvres vinrent chatouiller la base de son cou et de sa nuque, les doigts curieux traçant de petits cercles sur sa hanche. Il resserra sa main sur son crâne, tirant un peu sur ses cheveux pour le forcer à reculer le visage. Il avait déjà extrêmement chaud, déjà très échauffé par les gestes de DoYoung et l’alcool qu’il avait ingurgité ne devait pas aider. Son amant se détacha finalement de lui, haletant lui aussi, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

« __ Hm ? Un problème Mr Nakamoto ? Déjà trop enivré ?_ Demanda-t-il en collant leurs hanches, montrant à Yuta que lui aussi était bien entraîné par la passion.

 __ Joue pas à ça… Oh mon dieu._ Soupira-t-il en rougissant subitement, ouvrant de grands yeux en sentant que, oui, en effet, ils étaient tous les deux déjà bien excités. »

Yuta avait les joues rouges, gêné, et retint un nouveau gémissement lorsque son amant donna un coup de rein vers l’avant, faisant se rencontrer leurs éveils prisonniers de leurs vêtements. Il posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, plongeant son regard vitreux dans le sien. Il vint mordiller sa lèvre, puis reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Cette fois, ce fut DoYoung qui gémit dans le baiser. Ils reprirent un échange intense, la jambe de DoYoung s’aventurant entre les siennes pour approcher encore plus leurs corps, avant qu’une main sur l’épaule ne le stoppe.

« __ Les gars…_ »

Ils se séparèrent, tombant sur Johnny qui avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il lâcha un petit rire en voyant les joues rouges de ses amis et le positionnement de leurs mains et corps. Il posa une main sur l’épaule de DoYoung, avant de leur proposer :

« __ On va rentrer avec les gars, vous voulez que je vous dépose chez toi Do ? Ton appart est sur le chemin du nôtre._ »

DoYoung jeta un regard vers Yuta contre lui, et en voyant son amant appuyé au mur, le regard perdu avec un doux sourire rêveur aux lèvres, il réalisa qu’ils étaient peut-être un peu trop alcoolisés pour rentrer seuls en de bonnes conditions. Il hocha alors la tête, s’écarta de Yuta pour ensuite attraper sa main et le tirer avec lui. Leur démarche n’était pas parfaite, Yuta lâchant un petit rire amusé dès qu’il faisait un pas mal assuré, amusant DoYoung qui se mettait lui aussi à rire. Johnny leur lança un regard amusé, satisfait de voir Yuta de retour avec eux, et DoYoung enfin se détendre et rigolant, certain que ce dernier était ravi d’avoir retrouvé son compagnon.

Ils rejoignirent Ten qui avait un air fatigué sur le visage, et le thaïlandais regarda incrédule Yuta et DoYoung euphoriques derrière Johnny. Il aida ses amis un peu bourrés à rentrer dans la voiture de Johnny, et s’installa à la place du passager. Le couple derrière n’arrêtait pas de rire et de se câliner, et John et Ten échangèrent un regard amusé.

« __ Ils sont complètement cuits là ?_

 __ Carrément._ »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, surtout en entendant Yuta marmonner des mots en japonais qu’aucun de ces trois amis ne put comprendre. Ten leur tendit une bouteille d’eau tandis que Johnny démarrait la voiture. Il leur conseilla de boire un peu, pour se remettre les idées au clair, mais abandonna lorsque le couple s’embrassa langoureusement. Il se retourna alors face à la route, un peu gêné bien qu’amusé par leur comportement. Il eut un petit sourire, fier de la surprise qu’ils avaient planifiée avec ses amis et Yuta. Il se rappela combien le japonais avait été stressé toute la journée à l’idée de mentir à DoYoung et de devoir éviter ses messages. Le japonais avait alors été un peu blessé par l’un des messages qu’il avait reçu, mais en le voyant maintenant, Ten se doutait bien que son ami n’y pensait plus.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant l'immeuble de la résidence de DoYoung, et les deux amis aidèrent le couple à sortir du véhicule et les accompagnèrent pour rejoindre l'appartement au cinquième étage. Ils ne partirent une fois le couple dans l'appartement et leur rappelèrent de bien fermer la porte puis leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée avant de partir pour rentrer chez eux.

Yuta avait l'esprit embrumé, comprenant rapidement qu'ils étaient chez DoYoung. Il fronça les sourcils en ne sentant pas son amant près de lui, et se détacha de l'entrée, non sans s'être débarrasser de ses chaussures en les envoyant voler sans faire attention, puis rejoignit le petit salon, où il retrouva son homme assis sur le canapé. Ou plutôt avachi, avec la tête penchée en arrière sur le dossier et les yeux fermés. Yuta fit un fin sourire et s'avança vers lui, se prenant le pied par maladresse dans le bord du tapis et atterrit finalement sur les genoux de DoYoung. Ce dernier redressa la tête immédiatement et sourit en aidant Yuta à s'installer contre lui. Il glissa une main sur la nuque du roux, attirant son visage au sein pour qu'ils échangent un nouveau baiser.

Les mains du brun vinrent se poser sur les cuisses de Yuta, les attrapant entre ses mains pour coller son corps au sien. Les mains de Yuta rejoignirent la nuque de son amant, approfondissant l’échange en glissant sa langue entre les lèvres de DoYoung, faisant grogner ce dernier. Le coréen raffermit sa prise sur les cuisses de Yuta un instant, avant que ses mains ne remontent sur son corps, emportant avec elle le haut blanc du japonais, qui s’empressa de le jeter sur le côté, intimant son compagnon de faire de même. Ils furent alors tous les deux à moitié nus, et leurs mains se firent plus curieuses.

Celles du brun s’aventurèrent vers le pantalon de Yuta, tandis que celles du japonais rejoignaient ses épaules, puis sa nuque pour attirer son visage au sien dans un nouveau baiser féroce. DoYoung grogna et retira la ceinture puis ouvrit le bouton et la braguette de gestes experts. Il profita de l’ouverture créée pour laisser ses doigts se promener vers ses reins. Il les glissa ensuite dans son boxer pour attraper ses fesses à pleines mains et coller leurs corps. Il arracha un gémissement à son amant, qui se cambra contre lui, lui offrant son cou involontairement. Les lèvres rougies de DoYoung le rejoignirent alors pour le suçoter et le mordiller, créant de frissons sur la peau de Yuta ce qui le fit sourire.

Il eut un petit sourire fier en entendant les gémissements de Yuta lorsque ses doigts se faufilèrent à l’avant de son corps pour cajoler le creux de ses hanches. Il se rappela soudainement que l’appartement n’était pas seulement le sien, mais aussi de son ami et colocataire. Il stoppa alors leur baiser, arrachant un grognement mécontent au japonais qui recula un peu son visage pour le regarder, les mains toujours autour de son cou.

« __ Qu’est-ce que t’as ?_

 __ Je viens de me rappeler qu’on n’est pas tout seuls. JungWoo est peut-être dans sa chambre…_ »

Yuta jeta alors un regard vers le petit couloir derrière eux, mordillant sa lèvre en lâchant un petit « Oh » gêné. Il plongea son regard dans celui de DoYoung et pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire joueur. Il vint alors murmurer contre ses lèvres avec sensualité, comme s’il lui confiait un secret :

« __ Rejoignons vite ta chambre alors… J’ai envie de toi._ »

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que DoYoung lâche un grognement d’envie, ll se redressa alors, entraînant Yuta avec lui et forçant ce dernier à reposer ses jambes au sol. Il l’attira rapidement à sa suite et ils avancèrent vers la chambre du coréen, mais ce dernier stoppa son avancée en sentant la seconde main de Yuta se glisser au creux de ses reins, le faisant frissonner et faisant naître une chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Il se retourna alors rapidement, surprenant le japonais qui se retrouva plaqué au mur. Son souffle fut un instant coupé avant de repartir de plus belle lorsque la jambe de DoYoung se faufila entre les siennes. Leurs corps se recollèrent, le brun reprenant les lèvres de Yuta dans un baiser féroce, tandis qu’il glissait sa main dans l’ouverture de son pantalon pour entrer directement en contact avec son sexe. Il arracha un gémissement de surprise à Yuta, qui pencha la tête en arrière sous le plaisir.

« __ Ahn…_ »

DoYoung fit un sourire, fier de lui, avant d’embrasser son cou puis ses lèvres pour faire taire ses gémissements alors que ses doigts cajolaient toujours son éveil. Il grogna contre les lèvres de Yuta en sentant les mains de celui-ci le débarrasser de sa ceinture puis s’insinuer dans ses propres pantalons et boxer pour copier ses attentions. Il vint mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Yuta avant de stopper ses mouvements.

« _ _A-Attends Yu._

 __ C’est toi… Qu’a commencé._ Lui répliqua le japonais en continuant pour sa part de bouger. »

DoYoung vint agripper son poignet pour le forcer à stopper ses mouvements et plongea son regard brûlant de désir dans le sien. Il reprit ses lèvres, lui susurrant entre deux baisers brûlants :

« __ Tu vas me rendre dingue…_ »

Il sentit Yuta sourire dans leur prochain baiser, et glissa ses mains sur ses reins, collant à nouveau leurs corps en l’attirant avec lui. Il avança en reculant dans le couloir, cherchant la poignée de sa porte à tâtons une fois devant celle-ci. Il parvint à l’ouvrir après quelques instants de lutte, et ils pénétrèrent alors dans sa chambre. Yuta le poussa jusqu’au lit, se plaçant au-dessus de lui une fois son amant étendu sur la couette, recollant leurs corps. DoYoung sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine en voyant son amant ainsi sur lui, et il l’attrapa par la nuque d’une main, tandis que l’autre agrippait sa cuisse. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, amoureusement, de manière douce et tendre. L’alcool avait quitté leur organisme et ils voulaient profiter pleinement de l’autre à présent.

Yuta glissa ses doigts sur le torse de son compagnon, rejoignant à nouveau la lisière de ses bas, et il tira sur le jean pour commencer à lui retirer. DoYoung se contorsionna pour le retirer avec son aide et il soupira presque d’aise en se sentant libéré d’une pression sur son sexe. Il attrapa Yuta pour une des boucles de son jean, pour l’attirer à nouveau contre son corps et il gémit en sentant la rugosité de son jean contre ses cuisses. Il fronça les sourcils et ses pouces se placèrent dans les poches arrière du vêtement, et il appuya dessus pour inciter Yuta à le retirer à son tour. Il vint humidifier ses lèvres avec envie en voyant Yuta se relever sur ses genoux et retirer son jean de façon inconsciemment sensuelle. DoYoung lâcha un soupir suave et se redressa à son tour pour recoller son corps au sien.

Ils étaient à présent seulement vêtus de leurs sous-vêtements sur le lit du brun, et il était excité comme jamais. Il observa le corps de Yuta le surplombant et il sentit une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur l’envahir lorsque le japonais se penchait sur lui à nouveau. Son regard se porta naturellement sur le pendentif porté par son amant qui se balançait sous ses mouvements. Il eut un petit sourire tendre en voyant que c’était le collier qu’il lui avait offert pour leur première année de relation. Un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, mais il disparut bien vite lorsque le corps de Yuta était à nouveau tout contre le sien.

Il glissa une main dans les cheveux roux flamboyants de son amant, reprenant ses lèvres en un tendre baiser tout en glissant l’une de ses jambes entre celles de son amant, appuyant sur son sexe. Cela tira un gémissement à Yuta qui se laissa soudainement tomber contre son corps sous la décharge de plaisir et il vint alors mordiller son oreille tout en glissant l’une des ses mains jusqu’à ses reins qu’il effleura un instant avant que ses doigts ne se glissent dans son dernier vêtement qu’il laissa glisser le long de la peau de ses fesses pour l’en libérer. Il sentit Yuta trembler contre lui et il sourit en coin, tout en laissant ses doigts se promener sur le derrière rebondi du japonais.

Il sourit en coin lorsque Yuta reprit violement ses lèvres en grognant et DoYoung laissa alors ses doigts se faire plus curieux, glissant entre ses deux globes de chair pour caresser distraitement son entrée. Yuta se cambra contre lui en laissant sa tête retomber contre l’épaule de son amant. DoYoung vint embrasser sa tempe et stoppa ses gestes. Il tendit le bras pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant posé sur sa commode, ouvrant le capuchon d’un geste expert pour ensuite en verser rapidement sur ses doigts. Une fois chose faite, il reprit ses actions, laissant ses doigts rejoindre une nouvelle fois son intimité. Il chuchota à Yuta de se préparer à la douleur et le japonais hocha la tête en soupirant.

Il se crispa cependant en sentant la première phalange entrer en lui et il gémit légèrement d’inconfort. Il souffla et quémanda un nouveau baiser pour se changer les idées alors que DoYoung insérait un second doigt, le faisant à présent gémir de douleur. Yuta s’empara alors presque brutalement de ses lèvres pour oublier la douleur dans le creux de ses reins et il gémit contre les lèvres de son amant. Il lâcha un gémissement plus sonore lorsque les doigts lui firent finalement ressentir du plaisir et il reposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de DoYoung qui sourit, fier de l’effet qu’il lui faisait. Il glissa sa seconde main sur la courbure de ses hanches puis le long de sa taille fine et il vint la caresser de son pouce de manière tendre lorsqu’il inséra un troisième et dernier doigt.

« __ Aah… Doie !_ »

Ledit Doie lâcha un grognement en entendant la voix empreinte de désir de Yuta et il continua à le préparer de ses trois phalanges pour l’aider à accueillir son sexe par la suite. A cette simple pensée, DoYoung se retrouva encore plus excité. Il rendit ses mouvements plus brutaux, faisant gémir Yuta qui se cambra contre lui, sa main venant se serrer contre l’oreiller sous sa tête. Il juge cependant bon de s’arrêter lorsque Yuta commençait à se frotter contre lui, leurs virilités seulement séparées du boxer du coréen. DoYoung gémit et stoppa alors ses gestes, retirant ses doigts de l’intimité de Yuta et vint prendre une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans un baiser amoureux. Yuta, impatient, l’embrassa avec fougue tout en retirant son dernier vêtement avec empressement, l’envoyant rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements sur le sol de la chambre.

Il se redressa ensuite sur le corps de DoYoung et plongea son regard brûlant dans celui de son amant, et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux, tandis qu’il utilisait l’une de ses mains pour guider le sexe de DoYoung contre son entrée, sa seconde main l’aidant à se maintenir en se posant sur le torse de son amant. Le coréen sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant l’aura si sensuelle de Yuta ainsi sur lui, prêt à l’accueillir, et il gémit son plaisir sans se retenir lorsque le japonais se laissa retomber, s’empalant sur son sexe dans ses soupirs et geignements.

Une des mains du brun rejoignit la cuisse de son amant, l’autre se posant sur sa hanche pour le faire descendre sur sa verge, les faisant tous les deux gémir d’extase. DoYoung soupira le prénom de son amoureux d’une voix emplie de désir à son égard, et Yuta stoppa son mouvement une fois complètement rempli du sexe du coréen, se penchant sur lui pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, le temps pour Yuta de s’habituer avant que le japonais n’exerce le premier mouvement, prenant appui sur l’épaule de DoYoung pour se redresser et il se laissa retomber, laissant la gravité faire son travail. Il sentit et vit DoYoung se laisser retomber sur le matelas et il lâcha un lourd gémissement qui fit vibrer Yuta.

Alors malgré la légère douleur qu’il ressentait toujours au niveau de son entrée, il refit le même mouvement et commença à adopter un rythme qui les fit tous les deux vibrer et exprimer encore leur plaisir. Yuta commença cependant rapidement à ressentir la douleur chronique de son genou et grogna, mécontent. Il força pourtant, voulant profiter de ses retrouvailles avec son amant, même s’il savait qu’il le regretterait sûrement le lendemain. Son prochain gémissent dût être empli de plaisir et de douleur mêlées car DoYoung sous lui fronça les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux qu’il avait fermé et plongea un regard un peu inquiet sur Yuta.

« __ Yuta ?_ »

Ce dernier détourna le regard, exerçant de nouveaux mouvements et il gémit encore, mais DoYoung le stoppa pourtant en se redressant en position assise, enlaçant Yuta pour qu’il stoppe enfin ses hanches. Le japonais se retrouva ainsi entre les jambes de son amant toujours en lui et il parut essoufflé, mais son regard resta fuyant.

« __ Yuta, regarde-moi._ Lui intima DoYoung en posant doucement ses doigts sur son menton, le forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien. »

Il comprit alors presque immédiatement, connaissant Yuta par cœur et il grogna, le traitant d’imbécile avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec douceur. Il laissa Yuta se calmer un peu et lui chuchota alors quelques mots avant de les retourner sur le lit, pour que son amant se retrouve sous lui, le dos contre le matelas. Yuta gémit dans la manœuvre, mais soupira presque de soulagement en sentant que son genou n’était ainsi plus sollicité. Il embrassa chastement DoYoung et ce dernier recommença alors des mouvements lascifs tout en attrapant la cuisse droite de son amant – celle de sa jambe ne subissant pas de douleurs – et la remonta pour la caler sur sa hanche. Il eut ainsi un angle précis et il toucha enfin le point si sensible en Yuta, qui se cambra en un instant contre lui, ses doigts agrippant ses épaules.

« __ Hn…_

 __ Ah.. Yuta._ »

Il entama alors des mouvements brutaux, pilonnant Yuta qui ne put qu’exprimer son plaisir en de très sonores gémissements et aucun d’eux n’eut de pensée désolée pour le voisin de chambre de DoYoung, tous les deux bien trop pris dans leur extase. DoYoung vint embrasser le cou de Yuta, puis ses clavicules et ses lèvres rejoignirent ensuite son oreille, contre laquelle il lâcha de nombreux gémissements pour lui montrer combien il était heureux de le retrouver. Yuta se cambra soudainement sous un coup de reins plus brusque encore et sa main se serra sur l’omoplate de DoYoung, celui-ci grimaçant un peu sous la douleur des ongles courts de Yuta s’enfonçant dans sa chair. Il réitéra son geste, encore et encore, faisant voir des étoiles à son amant qui laissa ses ongles griffer légèrement l’épaule de DoYoung sous la décharge de plaisir qui le traversait et qu’il cherchait à extérioriser.

Leurs corps se rencontraient sans douceur, et la vision de Yuta se brouilla un instant avant qu’une chaleur plus forte encore ne se fasse sentir au creux de ses reins et dans son bas-ventre. Il gémit le prénom de DoYoung et il resserra inconsciemment ses cuisses autour de son corps, accueillant l’orgasme avec bonheur et délectation, et il sentit DoYoung l’accompagner dans sa libération, Ils jouirent tous les deux, reprenant leurs lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux, partageant leur orgasme de cette façon, les hanches de DoYoung continuant de bouger dans un rythme plus tendre, les faisant profiter de leur orgasme jusqu’au bout.

Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur le corps de Yuta, sa main relâchant la cuisse de son amant qui retomba sur le matelas, tandis que les deux amants échangeaient encore un baiser tendre et amoureux. DoYoung se laissa ensuite retomber sur le matelas aux côtés de Yuta, et ils restèrent un instant tous les deux allongés sur le dos, le silence de la chambre seulement interrompu par leurs respirations chaotiques après leur échange intense. Yuta tourna la tête vers son amoureux, et sourit tendrement avant de se retourner pour venir poser sa tête et sa main sur son torse, sa jambe quant à elle se calant sur celles de son compagnon.

DoYoung jeta un regard vers Yuta installé tout contre lui et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il vint glisser sa main dans ses cheveux roux et murmura d’une voix douce et pensive, comme s’il ne voulait pas briser la douceur du moment :

« __ J’aime bien ta nouvelle couleur._ »

Il sentit le rire léger de Yuta avant de l’entendre résonner dans la chambre, et il sourit tendrement. Un nouveau silence apaisant prit place et ils restèrent ainsi l’un contre l’autre, la main de DoYoung caressant les cheveux de Yuta tandis que celui-ci caressait son épaule et sa clavicule de ses doigts fins. Des frissons naquirent sur sa peau et il soupira d’aise avant de demander d’une voix douce mais clairement hésitante :

« __ Tu dois repartir quand ?_ »

Yuta ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant un silence s’installer, inquiétant DoYoung avant qu’il ne réponde :

« __ Je ne repars pas._ »

Les gestes de son amant dans ses cheveux se stoppèrent immédiatement, et DoYoung se redressa, pas certain d’avoir bien entendu. Il força Yuta à se retourner pour le regarder et il plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de comprendre. Le doux sourire sur les lèvres de Yuta le fit froncer les sourcils et il demanda :

« __ Yuta ?_

 __ Je ne repars pas Dons. Je reste là._ Répondit Yuta en se penchant sur DoYoung pour passer sa main sur sa joue avec tendresse. »

DoYoung sentit son cœur s’emballer alors il regarda Yuta avec surprise.

« __ Comment ça tu ne repars pas ? Et ta troisième année ? Tu ne vas pas abandonner après tous tes efforts quand même ? Et-_

_ _DoYoung, eh. Shht._ Dit-il en apposant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. _Non je n’abandonne pas. J’ai été accepté pour ma troisième année, mais pas au Japon. Je serais ici, dans le même cursus que Ten, TaeYong et Johnny. Avec toi._ » 

DoYoung prit une grande inspiration en réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Yuta ne partirait plus. Il restait avec lui, ici, à Seoul. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer plus de trois jours ensemble. Il éclata alors de joie, sautant sur Yuta, le faisant chuter vers l’arrière sur le lit en l’enlaçant. Yuta se laissa faire en éclatant de rire, ravi de la réaction de son amoureux. Il sourit contre les lèvres de DoYoung lorsque celui-ci captura ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre, lui montrant ainsi combien il était ravi de la nouvelle. Ils s’embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, et purent ainsi calmer leurs doutes et leur peur de devoir se séparer à nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuta était tranquillement endormi contre le torse de son amant, tandis que DoYoung, encore trop content de la nouvelle, n’avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Sa main caressait distraitement les cheveux en bataille de Yuta tandis que son regard était fixé sur le plafond. Il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres qui ne le quittait pas depuis l’annonce du japonais.

Et c’est en se réinstallant contre lui qu’il remarqua enfin quelque chose d’inhabituel dans sa chambre : une grande valise rose était posée à côté de son bureau, et il reconnut, aux nombreux stickers de groupes japonais collés dessus, que c’était bien celle de Yuta. Il sourit alors, réalisant que son compagnon ne repartirait vraiment pas chez lui avant de revenir et il vint alors embrasser tendrement sa tempe, lui chuchotant un « Je t’aime » avant de se caler contre lui pour dormir, son cœur enfin apaisé.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà~ 
> 
> Alors alors ? *zyeute* Ca fait des années que j'avais pas écrit un lemon si intense, avec des sentiments et tout (oui, mon dernier OS, y'a du lemon mais pas de réels sentiments amoureux, ni dans DL d'ailleurs) 
> 
> Voici le lien du tweet qui m'a inspiré pour que vous imaginiez la scène du baiser dans la soirée ** j'ai appris que c'était une série thaïlandaise dispo sur Netflix aussi x) => https://twitter.com/howoozidan/status/1208588863565783040   
> Les acteurs m'ont vraiment fait pensé à DoYoung et Yuta, alors j'étais obligée d'écrire dessus vous comprenez ? *w*
> 
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié, autant que moi j'ai apprécié l'écrire en quelques jours! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis
> 
> Chu~  
> Yukkuri


End file.
